(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to portable railings and fencing, and in particular to a portable handrail system wherein vertical members and angular brace members each have as bases therefor a vacuum cup for vacuum engagement with a substantially horizontal surface.
2. Background of the Invention
Both the performance of certain tasks as well as the mere walking from one location to another many times can require, or certainly benefit from, strategically placed handrails for personal engagement while completing activity. Generally, where an ongoing need for a railing is present, a permanent structure is provided and, because of such permanency, is usually installed according to safety standards that assure adequate weight and impact pressures. In addition to such ongoing requirements, however, are temporary requirements for such protective railings because of special workplaces, event, or the like. Thus, for example, a particular work site situated in a potentially hazardous setting may be in need of repair, and in order to complete such repair, a worker may need a stabilizing handrail to ensure non-injury during work performance. In like manner, a special event such as a ball game in a park or a traveling circus in a shopping center parking lot may require special handrails placed in strategic locations such that guests and participants can safely walk within the grounds. In either exemplified situation, however, the construction of a permanent railing is not a practical option.
In order to satisfy the need for portable handrail protection, certain portable structures have been made available for placement at relevant sites. Such structures can include a telescoping fence that can be mechanically clamped to an existing permanent fixture, a length of railing mounted on spaced standards whose respective bases are T-shaped to maintain an upright position and resulting horizontal railing, a railing having a horizontal component for temporary engagement with a nearby permanent vertical wall, and like approaches for transient engagement. While such apparatus may provide at least a modicum of safety in various placements, certain other applications require a handrail stability equivalent to a permanent installation, yet sufficiently portable to be easily and quickly assembled, and just as easily removed when no longer needed.
In view of such a requirement, it is apparent that a need is present for a handrail system that is able to withstand heavy strain, stress, and tension, yet having complete portability without need for any ancillary fixtures at a site of use. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable handrail system wherein both vertical and bracing members thereof require only a single generally horizontal site to accomplish significant load bearing attachment and resulting stability and safety.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable handrail system having a plurality of vertical post members and angular brace members all having as their respective bases vacuum cups for vacuum engagement with a horizontal surface upon which the portable system is to be mounted.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable handrail system having one or more horizontal members extending between the vertical post members and, where a plurality are employed, vertically spaced from each other to produce railing efficiency at different heights above the horizontal surface.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.
The present invention is a stable portable handrail system able to withstand significant weight and stress through sound securement of surface-engaging components thereof. The system first includes a plurality of spaced-apart vertical members each having at a base a vacuum cup assembly having a vacuum cup for vacuum engagement with a substantially horizontal surface upon which the handrail system is to be accommodated. At least one horizontal member is connected to each vertical member, and at least one brace member extends to the-horizontal surface at an angle with respect to the vertical members. As with the vertical members, the base of the at least one brace member is a vacuum cup assembly having a vacuum cup for vacuum engagement with the horizontal surface. The vacuum cup assemblies preferably pivot to allow variability in perpendicular placement of the handrail system and especially to permit angular variation of a brace member such that the brace member functions as an outrigger in providing sideways stability for the entire handrail system.
A preferred handrail system encompasses a plurality of horizontal members spaced vertically from each other to thereby create a number of horizontal members each at a different height, while a plurality of brace members angularly extend between about 30xc2x0 and 60xc2x0, preferably 45xc2x0, to the horizontal surface. Preferably, the vacuum cups of both the vertical members and the brace members have respective valves leading for external application of a vacuum source to thereby further ensure maintenance of stable system securement throughout the term of use of the handrail system. As is evident, when the system is no longer needed at its site, the vacuum cups of both the vertical and brace members are separated from the horizontal surface and the entire system is disassembled for subsequent reassembly at a different location. In this manner, a safe handrail installation can be provided where temporarily needed and thereafter easily removed for deployment to another post.